Lo Nuestro
by Jackce
Summary: Segunda Guerra Mundial, Prumano; El rugido del cielo nocturno irrumpió una vez más en aquel edificio abandonado. Los susurros fantasmagóricos del viento se deslizaban por entre las cortinas raídas que cubrían las ventanas rotas. Las nubes no paraban de llorar desconsoladas por sobre la tierra llena de cenizas, fuego y muerte. El escenario perfecto para días como aquellos.


**Lo Nuestro**

* * *

El rugido del cielo nocturno irrumpió una vez más en aquel edificio abandonado. Los susurros fantasmagóricos del viento se deslizaban por entre las cortinas raídas que cubrían las ventanas rotas. Las nubes no paraban de llorar desconsoladas por sobre la tierra llena de cenizas, fuego y muerte.

El escenario perfecto para días como aquellos.

Lovino Vargas abandonó su posición de vigía y se giró para tratar de mirar algo en la abundante oscuridad que reinaba a sus espaldas. Los truenos le proporcionaron la luz suficiente para ubicarse en aquel espacio grisáceo. Muebles viejos, polvo, desorden, cajas… todos esparcidos por aquella habitación como si la familia que ocupaba antes aquella casa no hubiera tenido el suficiente tiempo para llevarse sus cosas consigo. Así era la guerra.

Por un momento agradeció que la noche le cubriera los ojos con su velo y no le permitiera ver nada, excepto por los repentinos bramidos de luz que caían del cielo, aunque solo duraban un par de segundos. Luego de nuevo, negro.

–**Vamos a necesitar una jodida vela o algo** –Caminó hacia la esquina donde sabía que había cierto albino sobre un olvidado colchón en el suelo. Su única compañía en aquella obra apocalíptica.

–**Tengo unos fósforos por allí…** –Su voz ronca usualmente animada estaba manchada de amargura– **Tal vez podamos encender alguna de las cosas de allí.**

–**Claro, y que luego nos encuentren por el humo… eso si no nos quemamos primero –**El italiano se sentó a su lado en el colchón, apoyando la espalda en la pared y soltando un suspiro.

Cuando empezó aquella guerra jamás pensaron que duraría tanto. Vestidos con sus mejores uniformes habían firmado papeles tras papeles, alianzas y declaraciones de guerra. Tratados, planes y asuntos secretos de sus respectivos gobiernos. Habían estado muy seguros, como siempre que se inicia algo como aquello. Pero los meses pasaron y las cosas no estaban yendo como esperaban, los enemigos crecían y ellos recurrían a medidas más arriesgadas. Como si el padre de una familia acabara de darse cuenta que le robaron todo el dinero de su cuenta en el banco por un ligero descuido. No hay vuelta atrás.

Los aliados jamás aceptarían unas simples disculpas para poner fin a aquello. Y siendo sinceros, los países del eje eran demasiado orgullosos como para hacer tal cosa. No tenían más remedio que seguir luchando y maquinar nuevas estrategias para tratar de salir de aquel embrollo con la suficiente dignidad.

En aquel momento seguían sin ver el fin de lo que era la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Solo otro día con Inglaterra o alguien tirando explosivos hacia los civiles, seguramente ya habían inventado la excusa adecuada para hacer aquello. Fuera como fuera, algunas personas habían logrado huir de aquella masacre, otras habían muerto dejando miles de familias con un camino tortuoso por delante y probablemente corto y otras más tal vez estaban escondidas como ellos dos. El atacante parecía saberlo, pues no había parado el sonido de las granadas y uno que otro tiroteo. Vaya persistencia, incluso la tormenta no les detenía.

La personificación prusiana había encontrado a la del sur de Italia luchando contra un trio de soldados enemigos con fiereza. Quien quiera que dijera que los italianos eran unos cobardes se equivocaba, tal vez Italia del Norte lo fuera. Pero Romano tenía más de esa fuerza para enfrentar sus miedos, sin importar cuanto le temblaran las piernas daba sus buenos intentos para defender a su persona. Insultos o golpes, no importaba lo que fuera, el ojiverde no se dejaría de nadie. Y era esa misma actitud de enojo contra el mundo la que atraía a Gilbert Beilschmidt. Si aquel italiano fuera un libro sería uno con drama, suspenso, acción y humor negro.

Alguna vez por la cabeza de Prusia se había pasado la idea de abrir la parte del "Romance" en el libro que era Romano. Pero había desechado la idea como a un animalejo que vuela demasiado cerca de tu cara. Si había romance en Lovino Vargas era con alguien más. Probablemente España como decían los rumores, o alguna chica bonita como Bélgica, incluso con su hermano menor Feliciano ¿Pero con Prusia? ¡Vaya broma!

Volviendo a la trama; en cuanto el peliplata miró a la otra nación en aquella lucha desventajosa no hizo otra cosa que hacer acto de presencia y ayudarle a deshacerse de esos abusivos. La coincidencia de haberse encontrado en ese preciso momento en ese preciso lugar poco importaba. Con el coraje del sureño y la precisión del germano desecharon a los tres enemigos pronto. Pero Gilbert se ganó una buena herida profunda cerca de las costillas, del lado izquierdo por aparte de todas las otras pequeñas heridas iguales a las del italiano.

Bajo la inminente lluvia habían corrido en busca de algún escondite y un buen sitio para descansar. La adrenalina no les había dado tiempo de cruzar palabras a manera de conversación, y no tenían muchas intenciones de iniciar una de momento. Ya debían lidiar con los propios demonios que vociferaban en sus cabezas y el estrepito de las gotas como balas en el suelo.

No tardaron demasiado en encontrar aquella casa abandonada. La puerta estaba abierta y la atoraron cuando entraron. La luz no servía y olía a humedad, pero era mejor que nada. Fueron hasta la que consideraron la habitación más segura y con la ventana en el mejor sitio para observar la situación. No parecía que pudieran moverse de allí por lo menos en un par de días.

–**Me pareció haber visto una lámpara de aceite en el comedor –**Romano se puso en pie una vez más, caminando hacia dicho lugar.

–**No tardes –**Gilbert miró la silueta del menor iniciar aquel pequeño recorrido, salpicado de vez en cuando por la repentina luz de los rayos.

Italia del Sur deslizó unas palabras en italiano con molestia, seguramente significaban un "Como sea" o un "Yo tardo lo que quiera", probablemente también era un "Cállate". Con él nunca se sabía.

Prusia sonrió del lado antes de volver la vista a su herida. La sangre no había dejado de salir y por eso mismo se sentía cansado, aunque lo cierto era que ya no emanaba tanta. Lo mejor era encargarse de aquella herida antes de que se infectara. Pero no había ningún kit de primeros auxilios allí.

–_**Verdammt, **_**no quiero usar mi cerveza…**

–**Te lo dije –**El italiano había vuelto, de nuevo se sentó a su lado sosteniendo la lámpara de aceite en sus manos– **Ahora dame los cerillos –**Gilbert se los paso quejándose internamente, si aquellos cerillos, que eran pocos, se acababan no podría fumar. Y si se limpiaba las heridas con su bebida alcohólica favorita podría olvidarse de beber. Y bueno, le gustaba escapar de la realidad. Aunque ahora era lo que menos podía.

Una luz mortecina y amarillenta iluminó la habitación cuando Lovino encendió la lámpara. Ambos pudieron notar algún pequeño movimiento en un rincón, probablemente ratas o cucarachas. No les importó. Romano miró a Prusia y el albino pudo ver un rastro de preocupación en aquel rostro usualmente ceñudo. Debía de lucir más pálido de lo normal para que el menor le mirara de aquella forma. El más joven dejó la lámpara con cuidado en el suelo y acto seguido se volvió hacia Gilbert.

–**Déjame ver eso **–Sin esperar una respuesta apartó el abrigo militar negro que ya estaba desabotonado.

–**Wo wo wo, ni siquiera hemos tenido la primera cita, Romeo~ -**Prusia rió ante el sonrojo del italiano.

–**¡Cállate mierda! No creo que seas tan tonto como para no saber lo que estoy haciendo –**Hubo una ligera pausa en la que el italiano dudó en desabotonar la camisa igualmente oscura de la otra nación. Luego negó con la cabeza y le miro con ceño– **¡Hazlo tú, comodino! **

–**Kesesese ahora me exiges que me desnude, si tuvieras ropa de cuero y un látigo me tendrías más inspirado… -**Bromeó y le guiñó un ojo, procediendo a apartarse la ropa suficiente para poder apreciar como era debido el estado de la herida.

Considerando que ambos habían estado en suficientes combates toda su vida, aquella cortada no lucía tan mal. Pero aunque eso fuera no había medicamento alguno para ella y Prusia estaba en un estado de cansancio extremo. Lovino no podía evitar pensar que todo podía ponerse peor, no podía dejar de preocuparse por él.

No sabía con exactitud cuando había empezado a sentir cosas hacia la nación más egocéntrica en la faz de la tierra. Solo que de pronto se había dado cuenta que el albino tenía un sentido del humor que podía llegar a hacerle reír entre dientes y a tratar de esconder una carcajada. Había apreciado la particularidad de la intensa mirada rojiza y su piel y cabellos tan blancos como la nieve. Se le había hecho tan atractivo desde hace tan solo un par de años. Pero la verdad era que el albino abría la boca o hacía alguna tontería y era como si le diera una patada a los pensamientos lindos que el italiano desarrollaba sobre él. Aun así había continuado gustándole, y como se daba de topes por eso.

Pero ahora no podía pensar en lo mal que se veía desarrollando sentimientos hacia un germánico petulante. Ahora solo podía estar angustiado por la salud de este. Ciertamente estaba en sus manos, y eso lo tenía más nervioso. Aunque no hubiera preferido que estuviera en las manos de nadie más. Siempre había sido un chico celoso.

–**No tenemos con que coserte la herida… **–Masculló el italiano mientras rebuscaba en su mente alguna forma de curarle.

–**Ni con que desinfectarla, pero tengo cerveza –**Torció los labios mientras sacaba un tipo de cantimplora de su bolsillo del abrigo, definitivamente no quería usar su elixir sagrado.

–**Creí que te gustaba fría –**Comentó Lovino mirando aquel envase con asco.

–**Sí, pero no me puedo poner caprichoso en tiempos de guerra ¿Esperas que lleve siempre una hielera conmigo? **

–**¡Espero que dejes de ser un jodido alcohólico! –**Le arrebató la cantimplora e inspecciono el líquido que contenía. Nunca le había gustado la cerveza ¿Pero cerveza tibia? Prusia de verdad era un alcohólico como para beberse aquello.

–**Oe, mi alcoholismo me va a salvar de una infección así que mejor trágate tus palabras –**Gruñó el platinado y le arrebató el objeto. Sí alguien iba a usarlo era él.

–_**Stupido**_**cerebro de pollo.**

Y allí estaba la razón por la que no podían estar juntos. Jamás lograrían llevarse bien, es decir, Italia del Sur repelía todo lo que tuviera que ver con alemanes, y tenía una actitud bastante pesada que chocaba al instante con la del albino que en verdad también era pesada. Además Prusia siempre había evitado cualquier tipo de relación como noviazgo o matrimonio. Al principio esto se debía a que no lo tenía permitido, tal vez se le volvió costumbre, pensaba. Aunque lo cierto era que todo se debía a su orgullo, no le gustaba la idea de compartir sus triunfos con alguien, de depender de nadie.

Suspiró con la mirada baja tras pensar aquello, a veces en realidad se detestaba a sí mismo.

Romano pensó que había sido muy rudo con Prusia al notar aquella reacción. Se puso nervioso e incómodo, buscando internamente alguna forma de hacerle ver al teutón que… aunque fuera un estúpido cerebro de pollo y demás… le quería, de hecho, bastante. Pero tenía tanto miedo a ser lastimado que nunca decía nada de aquello. Ya se lo decía él "Para que nada nos separé, es mejor que nada nos una".

Aun así no podía evitar sentir culpa. Se sentía patético.

Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse y Lovino sintió que se le contagiaba un poco de aquel escarlata de las orbes de Gilbert en sus mejillas. Prusia le sonrió levemente y a pesar de que el italiano sabía que el prusiano tenía la costumbre de sonreír para no demostrar que le habían vencido… el corazón le dio un brinco. Las sonrisas torcidas del peliplata siempre le habían parecido atractivas.

–**Deja que te ayude con eso… -**Inició el moreno y sin más se apartó su abrigo beige y luego su camisa color vino, comenzando a destrozarla con las manos en busca de obtener vendajes. Prusia se sorprendió.

–**¡O-Oe! ¿Tu camisa? –**Se sintió ruborizado al mirar el cuerpo del italiano, sensual en todos los aspectos. No tan marcado como el suyo pero no por eso menos masculino y sexy. Una verdadera delicia a la retina. Pero esa no era la causa de todo su sonrojo. Qué el Vargas arruinara su uniforme de esa manera por él lo hacía sentir sumamente halagado, casi avergonzado de no haber podido evitarlo, pero muy agradecido y también nervioso**– Ya sé que soy asombroso pero…**

–**¡Cállate! ¿Querías que te vendara con alguna de las cortinas de aquí? Seguro que están llenas de orina de gato… -**Carraspeó al percibir que estaba dejando salir su preocupación por la otra nación**– …Es decir, no quiero tener que esconderme junto con un cadáver apestoso.**

Prusia volvió a sonreír, esta vez enternecido. Conocía de ante mano la actitud de Lovino, tan _"tsundere"_ como diría Japón. Eso se le hacía tremendamente adorable, que el sureño se negara a aceptar algún hecho y lo escondiera tras una serie de insultos. Joder, realmente estaba enamorado de ese sin vergüenza. Sin decir nada más procedió a echarse el alcohol en la herida, se quejó por el ardor y también por la pérdida de su bebida, pero fuera de eso no dijo nada más.

Los ojos color oliva se habían quedado mirando aquello, de nuevo sin poder evitar sentirse preocupado. Otro relámpago volvió a irrumpir en el ambiente, este había caído considerablemente cerca y les había iluminado como si estuvieran en alguna de esas modernas discotecas. Pero Lovino solo pudo sentir miedo de nuevo, ya no tanto por la salud actual de Prusia (aunque en verdad aquello lo tenía muy nervioso) si no por el estado de ambos en la guerra. Estaban perdiendo, y eso era obvio. Más obvio serían las consecuencias, pérdida considerable de dinero, de tierras, de dignidad. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Ambos estaban en peligro, sus sentimientos estaban en peligro… su relación. Las manos le temblaron, sabía que sus líderes estaban planeando una traición hacia el eje en busca de resultados egoístas. Al principio la idea lo había dejado impactado, luego se sintió satisfecho de zafarse de aquel numerito, pero después se había sentido atormentado e impotente.

Lo malo de que Prusia tuviera el ego tan inflado era que era fácil herir su orgullo. Una traición significaba el fin del poco buen trato que tenían. Significaba miradas cargadas de odio, insultos asesinos y la muerte lenta de sus sueños. No quería, no quería que lo poco que tenían terminara por una tontería como el capricho de sus líderes.

–**¡Romano! –**Prusia le miraba con preocupación, al parecer se había quedado ausente más tiempo del que parecía**– ¿Romano qué te pasa? …te pedí las vendas…-**Lo último lo murmuró, como si ya no estuviera seguro de si eso era lo que quería.

–**Joder, no soy tu criada –**Se las lanzó y el ojirojo continuó mirándolo durante un breve rato.

–**Lovino… –**El aludido alzó la vista, pocas veces escuchaba al prusiano pronunciar su nombre humano**– … Todo va a salir bien… -**Gilbert en realidad se había preocupado, habló con seriedad y un cariño paternal, seguro que así le hablaba al _Macho Patatas_ cuando era un niño asustado de la oscuridad**– Y… oe ¿Crees que puedas ayudarme a ponerme las vendas? –**Aquella petición pareció avergonzar al mayor, era bien sabido que a Prusia no le gustaba pedir ayuda.

Sin decir nada Italia del Sur se sentó frente al germano y tomó las vendas improvisadas con la mirada baja. Las palabras de ánimo le habían hecho sentir peor, probablemente las cosas salieran bien para él… pero no tanto para Prusia, y todo por su culpa**– Lo siento… -**Murmuró mientras pasaba la tela por la espalda del albino. Gilbert le miro con duda**– L-Lo siento… **-La voz se le quebró y sus manos se volvieron torpes para vendar el albo cuerpo. Sus defensas se quebraron y gruesas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, se apresuró en cubrirlas pero los hipidos y temblores en el cuerpo no ayudaron en ocultar su estado.

Se estremeció cuando los brazos del prusiano rodearon su cuerpo. Apretándolo ligeramente contra sí, protegiéndole de las amenazas invisibles que le rodeaban. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de la calidez del abrazo con las lágrimas aun escapándosele silenciosamente. No creía merecer aquello**– **_**Verdammt, **_**ni siquiera sé porque te estás disculpando, Vargas… -**La voz ronca del teutón seguía conservando aquel timbre protector que ocasionó un sonrojo en el menor, no queriendo apartarse de aquel contacto, aunque en el fondo seguía sintiéndose un traidor**– Pero si es por lo de "criada" y todas esas cosas yo solo…**

–**No es nada de eso, demonios… -**Se apretó más contra el pecho del albino, sin poder parar de sollozar**– Es esta tonta guerra, se está haciendo cada vez peor y mis jefes… –**Habló apresuradamente pero se detuvo de golpe, aquello era confidencial por más que le doliera.

–**No tienes de que preocuparte, West y yo somos los que iniciaron toda esta tontería invadiendo a Polonia, a ti y a tu hermano les tocara un castigo menor… -**No estaba seguro si estaba siendo realmente consolador pero se vio interrumpido por el italiano de nuevo.

–**¡Más que menor! –**Las lágrimas volvieron a salir en cantidades mayores**– No quiero, **_**che palle! **_**En unos meses verás de que estoy hablando, **_**demonios**_** yo…**

–**Van a traicionarnos –**La irrupción sorprendió al sureño, quien sintió que los brazos de Prusia se volvían más distantes, sin embargo allí seguían. El tono de voz que el albino había utilizado era el de quien acaba de comprender algo. No lo sabía… lo acababa de deducir. Sus ojos verdes y aterrados se encontraron con los del albino, quien aparte de la sorpresa mantenía una cara de póker.

Las palabras se le tropezaban a Lovino en la boca, sus ojos miraron hacia otra parte, avergonzados**– Lo s-siento… yo no quiero… mis jefes…**

–**Ya, ya lo sé **_**scheisse –**_Pudo notar frustración en la voz de Gilbert. Le miró y de pronto el prusiano lucía más fatigado, decepcionado probablemente. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y esta vez Lovino no aparto la mirada. Prusia pareció tranquilizarse un poco y exhaló despacio sin romper el contacto visual**– Ya sé que no es tu culpa… -**Romano iba a decir algo pero se calló al sentir la mano del prusiano en su mejilla, acariciándola despacio. Se sonrojó de nuevo, a pesar que Prusia tenía las manos frías en aquel momento él se sintió enamorado de su tacto**– Sera nuestro secreto Lovi, no pienso decírselo a mi jefe loco…**

El corazón del castaño palpitaba con fuerza. Sus ojos se habían perdido en los rubíes de él. Sentía nuevas lágrimas, aunque aquellas no eran las asfixiantes lágrimas de la depresión. Estaba conmocionado de que Prusia le estuviera mostrando su lado dulce, se sentía emocionado por aquel descubrimiento. Más enamorado, se apegó a él, volviendo a esconder su rostro sonrosado en el pecho del alemán**– …**_**Grazie.**_

Una sonrisa volvió a colarse en los delgados labios del albino. Su corazón también latía con fuerza. Jamás imagino que se encontraría en una situación similar con el menor. Abrazándole y acariciando su mejilla sin que este intentara apartarse. Con Romano confesándole un secreto tan peliagudo como aquel. Tal vez no era la escena más romántica del mundo, pero a él se le hacía perfecta.

–**Deja termino de acomodar las vendas –**Aunque no quería, Lovino se separó secándose las lágrimas con su mano. Estaba feliz y nervioso, vaya cambios de humor los de él. Pero es que cuando estaba con Prusia todo podía pasar. Sin decir nada más empezó a vendar las costillas del prusiano de manera eficiente a pesar de que le temblaran las manos.

–_**Danke schön –**_Pronunció Gilbert mientras observaba al menor hacer aquel trabajo. Se sentía más seguro con las vendas oprimiéndole de aquella forma la herida. Su mirada se deslizó por el brazo del italiano hasta encontrarse nuevamente con su rostro. En verdad que era apuesto. Se aventuró a decir lo que estaba pasando por su mente**– ¿Cómo es que estás soltero? –**Le dio una sonrisa coqueta que se suponía Romano debía verla como una de las bromas de Prusia para incomodarlo.

El esperado sonrojo hizo acto de presencia en la faz de Lovino. Pero las palabras esquivas, orgullosas o insultos se demoraron en venir. Prusia empezó a sentir unas cosquillas extrañas en el estómago y que sus nervios subían.

–**Porque estoy esperando a un idiota –**Fue la corta respuesta del italiano. Quien evitó cruzar su mirada de nuevo con la del albino. Prusia sintió una puñalada en el corazón al pensar de nuevo en las personas que todos esperaban que estuvieran con el italiano. Por lo menos ahora podía descartar a Bélgica**–Pero ese idiota parece no darse cuenta de nada… -**Romano se había quedado mirándole de nuevo, era ahora Prusia quien evitaba su mirada.

–**¿Ah sí? –**España, debía ser él**– Bueno, entonces supongo que tendrás que darle más pistas al tarado ese… o el primer movimiento, qué se yo…**

Hubo un lapso de silencio, quebrantado por otro trueno lejano, la tormenta parecía no tener fin.

Los ojos de Prusia se abrieron de par en par al sentir los suaves labios del sureño posarse en los propios. Fue corto, apenas un tímido roce. Italia del Sur se separó cabizbajo ¿Qué tontería impulsiva acababa de hacer? Recién le decía que iba a traicionarlo y ahora se atrevía a besarlo ¡Maldición! Quería encerrarse en algún lado y no salir en un buen tiempo. Sin embargo Prusia pensó de manera distinta, aquel casto beso lo había shockeado pero ahora su corazón latía desbocado. Sin pensarlo sus brazos volvieron a rodear el cuerpo del italiano y sus labios volvieron a buscar los de él. Dándole un pequeño beso algo mayor que el anterior, luego otro, y otro cada vez mayor. Lovino pareció bastante sorprendido también, por un momento pensó en que el enemigo le había matado o algo y ahora sufría de alucinaciones. Pero aquellos besos se sentían tan reales, eran mucho mejor de como los había imaginado. Se abrazó al cuerpo del mayor y sin embargo evadió un nuevo beso, llegando este a su frente y dándole oportunidad de hablar**– Maldito imbécil… -**Las palabras se le escaparon, no quería iniciar la oración así pero ya no había vuelta atrás**–… maldito "tarado"… -**Rió entrecortado, estaba feliz y ahora nuevas lágrimas querían salir gracias a la felicidad que le había caído de golpe.

Gilbert rió también, avergonzado de haberse llamado "tarado" a sí mismo sin saberlo y juntando su frente a la del menor**– ¿En serio? … ¿Yo? –**Sus preguntas fueron pronunciadas con cautela, como si temiera romper el encanto.

El castaño asintió torpemente dejando escapar un par de lágrimas**– Tú, **_**maldizzione**_**, tú… -**El teutón sintió las emociones agolparse en sus ojos también. Quería decir tantas cosas pero no creía que hubiera palabras para ellas. Así que tomó con cuidado el rostro del italiano entre sus manos y unió sus labios en un ferviente beso. Era como aquella frase de Neruda _"En un beso sabrás todo lo que he callado"_

Volvieron a abrazarse agitados por tal descubrimiento. Besándose incansablemente, sin la menor intención de detenerse. Con la lluvia haciéndoles de música de fondo. De pronto la guerra ya no tenía importancia. Nada era más importante que sus manos acariciándose mutuamente, sus pieles rozándose creando un contacto maravilloso y sus labios gritándose a besos los mensajes que habían guardado durante años.

El rugido del cielo nocturno irrumpió una vez más en aquel edificio apartado de los problemas del hombre. El viento tarareaba canciones lentas a los oídos de quienes se detuvieran para escucharle y las nubes se esforzaban por limpiar cualquier rastro de suciedad en su preciada tierra.

El escenario perfecto para días como aquellos en los que el amor se decide a encontrarte y callarte la boca con un beso. Días como aquellos en los que agradeces jamás haberte dado por vencido con la persona que más amabas. Días como aquellos en que lo nuestro es lo único que importa.

* * *

. .::. Apupu, yo y mis cosas prumanosas cursis asdad ¡Felices 11 meses, amor! Espero que te guste ;7; a ti y a mis awesomes lectores asd~ No hay mucho que decir, Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya y err… ¡Te amo Kami! D'B *Huye trepándose a los árboles simiescamente(¿)*


End file.
